Next Move Is Yours
by Butterfly Caught
Summary: CH11 up! "Dark eyes flecked with green met with a light blue gaze that stared back with a careful intensity that could only match what began rising within herself. Ada Wong had every intention in continuing what had started outside on the balcony. With one kiss, the wall she had tried to keep up between them came crashing down, and for once she wasn't trying to pick up the pieces"
1. Prologue: Next Move Is Yours

AN: Finally posting a first fanfiction here, hopefully one of many. Reviews are welcome and hopefully this fic will be enjoyed. BTW I do not own Resident Evil.

Prologue: Next Move Is Yours

_The air was crisp, the smells of autumn heavily drifted through the wind. Though the sun was muted by the dense morning fog, the day was still bright. She walked through the trees, some bare ready for winter and some still holding on to their autumn leaves. She wondered through the dirt covered path that led to somewhere unknown, listening to her own light steps breaking the dry and dead leaves beneath her. She knew she was there for a reason, but frustration nagged at her when she realized she had forgotten that reason, why was she there? _

_Hearing gunshots in the distance, she picked up pace somehow feeling like she was late for something important. Brown, yellow and orange pigments blurred all around her until she came to a stop when reaching a rusty metal gate that seemed out of place. Slowly opening the gate, she stepped through to the other side. Her heart began to race when she stumbled upon a gruesome scene. Six, seven maybe eight people dressed in simple farm attire, their hands equipped with shovels, axes and machetes, gathered around angrily shouting and shoving their way to something on the floor._

_Without thinking, she ran full throttle into the crowd pushing her way into the horde's center not caring about the danger she had just walked into. Her heart sunk deep within her chest, she was too late. She fell to her knees clasping his face into her hands moving the stray golden strands of hair that covered his dying face. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, the world around them transforming into total emptiness, the village and the hostile villagers gone. He lifted a pale hand towards her but it never reached her face, "I knew you would come…" his words drifted away into the emptiness around them. She watched as his crystalline blue eyes faded. He was dead. _

ADA WONG GASPED SITTING UP IN HER BED, her heart fluttering like the rapid wings of a hummingbird. Quickly taking in her quiet and familiar surroundings she calmed and closing her eyes she sighed, feeling her pulse slowly fade to normal. It has been two weeks since she successfully completed her mission in Spain, but her dreams were still as vivid as ever.

Opening her eyes she stared at the ceiling, angry at herself, angry at her dreams, angry at her traitor heart. Lifting the silky sheets, Ada slid out of her plush bed and walked across her bedroom to the balcony, moving the flailing drapes aside that separated the inside from the outside. She was struck by a blossom scented gust of wind making the light fabric of her crimson nightgown ripple against her firm body. She leaned against the railing taking in the picturesque scenery of the vast flowery landscape beneath.

She took a deep breath of the sweet smelling air trying to somehow clear her mind, but relief was nowhere in sight. Despite her best efforts, her mind began to wonder. Scattered pictures, faces and words began to surface, memories flowing unsorted and unforgiving, each tugging just a little harder than before. When the memories began to fade, one of them lingered behind as if purposely taunting her. Closing her eyes, she pictured Leon's face, his expression disappointed, his eyes scolding and his voice yearning for answers, answers that she couldn't give. Ada rested her chin in her hands as she hunched over, moving deeper into her thoughts.

She managed to intervene and help Leon through rough moments in Spain, completely acting on her own impulse without the consent of the organization or the false consent of Albert Wesker. She remembered seeing Ashley Graham on some talk show a few days ago, completely safe, alive and well, yet no one knew that she had gone missing, lived through hell and had seen things that no one should have to see. No one knew about the countless innocent people who died in that village in Spain. No one knew about the people responsible for it either. But most importantly, no one knew about Leon risking his life and mind to complete his heroic mission to Spain to recover the kidnapped President's daughter, alone. But that is the life Leon had chosen, and that is the life Ada had chosen too, a life of secrecy, discretion, a lonely existence.

But thinking of her own past, even before Raccoon City, she realized it's what she deserved right? She always thought of it that way and she wouldn't change her mind. No matter how much good she did her hands still felt dirty, and no amount of good doing will wash them. She was wounded, there is no denial there. She was broken and perhaps would always stay that way. But at least she wasn't empty, perhaps misunderstood, but not empty. Everyone who ever crossed paths with her would, with no doubt, dub her as coldhearted and wicked like the people whom she pretended to work with. But she knows those are the people who only see with blind eyes, just examining the surface. There was only one person who ever saw through her pretence, her shield and her many masks, a man that perhaps saved her life in more ways than one. He was kind, selfless and brave. He was smart, honest and warm. Someone who deserved much more than a lonesome life, deserved more than her…

Opening her eyes, the image of him washed away, slowly fading back into the hidden crevasses in her mind where it would remain safe and untouched until her heart reached out for it again. Ada felt the tension in her head release, somewhere out there, Leon Scott Kennedy was alive and Ada Wong was going to make sure that he stayed that way.


	2. Chapter One: Possibilities

AN: Thanks for the reviews! And yes, this story is dedicated to the Ada and Leon paring (My favorites of course) I'll try to make the paragraphs a bit shorter :) Sorry for not mentioning this earlier, but the first few chapters are dedicated to the introduction of the main characters… This chapter is all about Wesker. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Possibilities

_They were all in a straight line, completely and perfectly lined up. Their eyes faced forward, their hands rested on their sides, and each of them stood tall and motionless, idol and robotic. They were dressed in designer formal wear, each groomed flawlessly. And they were all children. Each one of them looked different, each collected from different parts of the world. They had different facial features, different skin tones and they spoke different tongues; however, they were similar. Each child came from wealthy and intellectual families, and each and every one of them belonged to the Umbrella Corporation. _

_"When I call your name, you will walk to your counselor." A monotone voice called out to the line of children. They all remained silent and unmoved. "Confirm command." He ordered. The children opened their mouths and spoke in bland unison, "Command confirmed sir." The man who called out to them looked down at a clipboard and began calling out names._

_"Edward Wesker" a pause, "Lilith Wesker" another pause, "Olivia Wesker" the man temporarily stopped watching as each child called moved silently to their counselor just like he had commanded. He continued down the list labeled, 'Wesker children,' and finally got to the last name there. "Albert Wesker" he called out and watched the blonde haired boy move from his statue-like position and into a graceful and steady march toward his counselor. To be perfectly honest, all of the kids gave him the creeps, but that last one, Albert, seemed oddly the creepiest. _

_"Good evening Albert," Albert's counselor greeted him, his voice business like, professional. "Good evening Counselor." The boy answered in the same tone, drained of any emotion, which was good. They both sat down at a table in a private room, a room Albert knew fairly well. "Tell me about your recent events." The counselor asked automatically, a pen in hand. The counselor watched as Albert chose to ignore him and instead stare around the room, particularly interested in the cameras that watched them. _

_"Albert? Why are you looking around? Give me your attention." The counselor commanded. "Confirm command" he ordered when he saw no change in Albert. The boy, with his hair slicked back, looked at him, "No," he said, "we are being watched." The counselor became confused, "Albert Wesker, in the six years we have known each other, you have never behaved in this manner. It is unacceptable." The counselor scolded Albert in the same monotone. _

_"Do you want to know what else is unacceptable?" Albert asked, his hands folded neatly on the table, "Though we have known each other for six very long years, I know nothing of you. I do not know your name, I do not know who you work for, and I do not know why I have to put up with you." He finished. "How dare you insult me!" the counselor shouted in return, standing up from his seat and slamming his fists on the table. Albert did not flinch, he did not even blink. "Is that emotion?" Albert asked, his child's voice calm and even. "If I remember correctly, Counselor, showing emotion is a sign of weakness." He said, watching his counselor sit back down. "Enough Albert." The counselor ordered, his voice returning back to its flat and lifeless tone. Albert stared at him and watched his counselor write on blank sheets of paper stored in a manila folder. "Counselor, have I failed?" Albert asked after a moment. The counselor looked up at him, "No Albert. Let that be your next lesson. There is no such thing as failure, but instead, endless possibilities…" _

"POSSIBILITIES" ALBERT WESKER REPEATED TO HIMSELF, after leaving his blurred and darkest of memories behind. For years he was taught there was no such thing as failure but rather the existence of newly created possibilities. That was the first thing he had thought of when he received word that Agent Wong would not be returning with the case containing the parasite samples. He had seen it in her hands, the magnificent organisms contained in tiny vials, all in different stages, from the egg to the premature hatchling. Instead she had sent in an empty case?

Revenge is a dish best served cold, and Wesker was going to make sure that her betrayal would not go unpunished. It was, after all, his right to punish the wicked and soon the entire world would know it. But before Wesker could make her pay for her treachery, he had to find her first.

Wesker turned around in his seat and faced the screen monitor in front of him. The video was paused, the scene pictured on the screen frozen in time. Wesker brought a gloved hand to his chin as he stared at the motionless and unknown helicopter, Wong's hand stretched out flinging a pair of keys down toward Kennedy. "Perhaps it will be no easy task finding you…" he trailed off moving his gaze away from Wong and keeping his eye on the Raccoon City survivor, Kennedy, "…but you on the other hand, are a simple target." A slight grin formed at his mouth.

Wesker moved his focus to the door to his private study as someone knocked on the door. "Come in." he said and watched as a young woman walked in, her blonde hair tied into a bun, it was his apprentice. "Mr. Wesker," she called to him shutting the door behind her, "The team that was sent to the island off the coast of Valencia has returned." She informed him, her voice smooth but completely lifeless. "What did they find?" he asked wanting to hear good news but did not count on it. His young apprentice shook her head, "Unfortunately, no recoveries of the parasitic samples were made. All was lost with the destruction of the island landform." She paused looking at him before continuing, "However, they did manage to recover something." Wesker gazed at her from behind his dark glasses; a look of amazement crossed her face. "It seems that after weeks, Jack Krauser is still alive." She finished and watched for his reaction. "Alive? Perhaps the Beta virus has proven to be more viable than we have expected." He mused.

Ah yes, the Beta virus. That disgusting, unpredictable early concoction of previous viruses was surely a miscalculation, but if Krauser is still alive, perhaps there is some potential after all. The reason that it didn't work was because of the unstable effects it had on numerous of subjects. The T-virus, the TV-virus and the G-virus were all uncontrollable, giving birth to hideous monsters that obeyed no one. That is why the Plaga parasite is so important. Wesker believes that because the parasites can be controlled, it will make for the final addition to the Beta virus, transforming it into something completely new. If he were to successfully mingle the viruses with the parasite, he will have something that could completely change the human race.

Standing up and looking at his apprentice straight in the eyes Wesker asked, "Where is his body?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wesker, along with his apprentice, walked into to examination room number two in level C. Everything was white and completely sterile, the researches wearing white suits blending in with their surroundings; meanwhile, beneath the florescent lights, Wesker and his apprentice, both wearing black, stood out with authority, and indeed they were. Krauser was stretched out on a medical examination table, awake.

"I'm surprised you survived all this time, I had received word that you were dead." Wesker spoke down to him. Krauser looked up at him, his eyes covered by a white film, most likely caused by the salinity of the ocean water, his skin beginning to dissolve as well. Poor fool.

"Ada…" he spoke, his voice strangely raspy and wet sounding, "She betrayed us… for Leon" He continued."I am completely aware of her betrayal. You, on the other hand, are still loyal. That is why I will assure you your quick recovery." Wesker interrupted and continued to gaze down at him. This man was still useful, and perhaps with further experimentation, he could prove to be the next stepping stone to finishing his research.

Wesker knew Krauser well, and he will use what he knew of him to make sure he stayed devoted to his plans. "How would you like to get your revenge?" Wesker offered, knowing Krauser would not turn down a chance at proving himself better than Leon. Krauser's face wrinkled in spite, "Give me your orders." He said and Wesker grinned.


	3. Chapter Two: The Past Resurrected

AN: I didn't update this chapter when I wanted to because amazingly enough when I was writing this chapter my area in California experienced a 4.7 earthquake. Scary, but everything is ok. Just thought I'd share that, but back to the story.

I'm happy to hear that this story is being enjoyed, again thank you so much for your reviews. I was planning to keep Wesker's apprentice identity a secret but looks like I wasn't clever enough. Yes, I admit it is Sherry Birkin XD This is the last of the introductory chapters, and it's all about Leon.

Chapter Two: The Past Resurrected

_He couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that had washed over him. Already the silence was getting to him, what seemed like hours were merely minutes. But he couldn't complain, after all, he was still alive. He wasn't sure where he was going; all he knew was that he wanted out of this room. He was wounded, tired, hungry and thirsty and worst, he was alone. _

_He opened the door that stood before him, and to his disbelief, it led him to the same room he had just been in. Was this some kind of sick joke? And if it was, he sure wasn't laughing. Angry, he wondered the same room. Had he missed something? No, he was sure it was a dead end, but logic poked at him, there had to be a way out._

_This was a boiler room of some kind and it was hot and only getting hotter. The color that radiated from the fiery pits below painted the walls an orangey hue, an image surely straight out of hell, at least it didn't smell of the dead though, but still it was no safe haven. _

_He began to walk again, carefully listening for other sounds other than the noise his shoes made when tapping against the metal flooring. He stopped at a familiar dead end and faced the wall. He finally grasped the concept that he was suppose to stay there, in that room and wait, for what? He didn't know the answer, but it had been destiny keeping him from leaving the room, and now he would wait, wait for eternity if he had to. _

_Hearing a rather loud thump behind him, he turned around, only to see a hunter's gaze fall over him. It was the tyrant, one that had been following him even before he had stumbled upon this room, and now he was there, ready to finally catch and kill his prey. Right then and there it all made sense to him, he was there to die. At least he would die as himself, as Leon S. Kennedy, and not some flesh-hungry monster; this thought brought him some relief. Finally accepting the idea of his own death, he watched as the monstrosity took slow and intelligent steps toward him, but just because he was ready for his demise didn't mean he wouldn't give his hunter one hell of a fight. _

_Leon took hold of his weapon, the heaviness of the metal feeling good in his tight grip. He was surprised to feel his tired heart begin to slam against his chest, amazing what adrenaline can do. He lifted his gun and the sound of a gunshot pierced the silence, the sound echoing and bouncing off the walls. But the bullet released wasn't from his gun. Leon watched as a red ribbon of blood shot out from his attacker's body, causing it to turn and reveal the person standing behind him. Ada Wong._

_He gasped; the tyrant took hold of her, lifting her small frame into the air. He wanted to run to her, but unseen forces held him in place. Now wasn't the time for his mind to play miserable tricks on him, not now! He struggled to get free from his invisible captors, but by the time he broke free she had been flung to the floor. He didn't care for anything else; all he wanted was to hold her. Be brave. _

_He kneeled, her blood quickly soaking them both. Her beautiful face was covered in blood, dirt and dried up sweat tangling in her hair. She was pale, a ghostly image of herself. She said nothing, she didn't have to say anything. He stared, unmoved, and he saw his world in her eyes, and to his despair it was fading away. It should be him there dying, not her. He was the officer, he was the protector, why wasn't he good enough? He wiped away at his tears when they blurred his vision, he wanted to see her, alive._

_Her eyes were sad; she too realized she was leaving him. He held her face gently in his hands and said a proper goodbye. He touched his lips to hers, though her skin was cold, her lips were warm. Their kiss was short lived and tainted by the taste of blood. Though he opened his eyes, she never did. Her body went limp and in his desperation he shook her. She didn't respond. He forgot how to breathe, and no longer could he feel his own heart, for somehow, it had died along with hers. "No…" he managed to choke out, his breaths catching in his throat."No Ada…" _

"NO!" LEON KENNEDY SAT UP AFETR LISTENING TO HIS OWN VOICE. The thin sheets that were sloppily draped over him as he slept gathered at his lap, his bare chest feeling the coolness that had settled in the room. His chest rose and sunk in a quick rhythm synchronized with his frantic heart. He sighed realizing he had been dreaming, the same dream that haunted him for years no less. Using his forearm, he wiped the tiny beads of sweat that gathered on his forehead despite being cold. Though it was a dream, the pain was very real. He took a moment to catch his breath, feeling the numbness that had taken over him falter.

He felt a deep void in his chest, an emptiness he felt every time he had to watch Ada Wong die in his dreams. He thought of nothing, his mind completely blank, away from reality; he was mourning. His dreams were cruel, the images that would forever hide in his mind tortured him, and he wondered when they would break him. Like always, it took him a couple of minutes to understand he wasn't in Raccoon, no, that had happened six years ago.

Feeling the last of his own grief disperse, he allowed himself to calm. It was then that he realized his room was still dark. He turned to look at the digital clock beside his bed; it told him it was four in the morning. Great. He had planned to sleep in today, after all, he was still temporary relieved from his duty as a government agent. Funny thing is, they gave him the days off to relax, and waking up in a cold sweat wasn't what he called relaxed. Annoyed, he plopped back down onto the comforts of his bouncy bed and reached for the pillow that was on the verge of falling and placed it over his face.

A short and muffled whine escaped his lips, tomorrow he would have to submit his report, at least he had written it already. Regular protocol demanded agents to turn in reports immediately after an assignment, but his case was… special? He somehow had managed to write it decently, even with the lack of sleep. He moved the pillow off of his face and took a deep breath, there was no way he was going back to sleep and he knew it. He sat up again, this time flinging his legs off the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and watched as hints of faint light began to enter through the window.

He suddenly became uneasy. He couldn't explain the thought of something terrible happening. Was this just paranoia? After Raccoon City, nothing was the same. The entire world went into a panic. He often questioned his own sanity, how could someone who had lived through what he had still manage to grasp the concept of reality? He had seen people, people who once had families, who once had lives, die and come back to life. He still saw many of their faces, rotting and peeling away. He witnessed the existence of abominations created by twisted minds, things that only were real in fiction, and even then he doubted that anyone existed that could muster up images that he had seen.

And then there was Ada Wong. The moment he had laid eyes on her he made a silent oath to protect her. Why had he felt the impulse to do so? Maybe because she was so fragile looking, so breakable, beautiful… a rose found in a heap of death. It didn't matter anymore though right? At least that's what he told himself, she was out there, somewhere. Not dead. He often wondered what she was up to, what had she done with the parasite sample? And why, after all that had happened, did she still work for someone like Wesker?

Stopping all thoughts, Leon stood up, his mind tired from thinking of too many things all at once. The world was still suffering from the effects of what happened six years ago in the Raccoon City incident. He had to be strong. He pondered, however, when will it all stop? The answer was simple, for people like him, it never did.


	4. Chapter Three: Intentions

AN: Really sorry for taking forever to update. This chapter was originally going to be longer but I decided to break it into two chapters instead.

Chapter Three: Intentions

ADA HAS BEEN TRAVELING ON THE ROAD TO NOWHERE for about an hour now, but it would eventually lead her to what looked like a military base located in the middle of nowhere. But Ada knew better, it was the location of a secret organization called the IBWR that was situated, cleverly, in the vast farmlands of New York. She had finally received the call from Travis, the communicator that had been assigned to her from the start, telling her that she had to report to headquarters.

Ada watched as a dirt road appeared ahead that branched off of the main highway leading to grassy fields, which was the road she needed to take. She turned abruptly causing dust to rise and scatter as she hit the secret road. Before long, she could see the gates that separated the civilian world from that of an international organization. At the gate, she rode up to security and flashed them her card, with a nod they let her in.

She took a deep breath pulling into the lot where she stopped. For a moment she sat in the car staring at nothing in particular. Somehow it still felt wrong to be here, even after years of her loyalty, as if she didn't belong to an organization that tried to stop tragedies rather than causing them. It was too easy for her to go back to what she knew, back to the money, power and prestige, all which came with one being an assassin. But no, that's not who she was anymore, all of that died with her a long time ago, she remembers.

_She had just lost everything, her dignity, pride, and ego. She let it all go right at the very last moment. Nothing mattered when he held her in his arms, the feeling of him so strange, but she wanted more. When he stared into her eyes it seemed like the ice that had wrapped around her heart for so long began to melt. And emotions that she had kept ceiled her entire life broke out of their chains and once again filled her with overwhelming sensations. _

_But telling him the truth, that she loved him, was a bittersweet goodbye and perhaps a cruel one. Despite her wickedness, he still wanted her, wanted her to survive and live, but why? For some reason he had chosen her, almost as if he knew from the beginning that she'd fall in love with him. But if loving someone like Leon were a trap set by fate, she was glad she fell into it, happy to be in destiny's grasp. _

_With his face vanishing, and their surroundings being consumed by darkness, it was time for her to die. She didn't feel bitter like she thought she would, knowing that her own death was near, not when Leon touched his lips to hers and set her free. _

Like a phoenix reborn from its own ashes, Ada Wong had revived. She felt raw, exposed and naked, and her feelings, after being controlled for so long, finally stripped her to the bone. Though beaten and broken, her will was too strong, and her newly found heart was much too full to let her lay there and die. When she got out of Raccoon City she knew nothing would ever be the same, she felt like an entirely new person, someone who vowed to stop tragedies like Raccoon City from ever happening again. Like a butterfly, she had transformed into the last stage of her life, earning her her wings.

______________________________________________________________________________

After a while of deep thought, Ada eventually convinced herself to go inside of the main building. She walked the empty hallway that would lead her to Wells, the head of the only IBWR headquarters located in North America. As she walked, she remembered the day she accidentally found out about the organization.

It had been a few days after the T-virus outbreak that she encountered a team fleeing from the outskirts of what was left of Raccoon City. She had read the acronym, IBWR, across their uniform, meaning International Biological Weapon Resistance. She had learned that it was an organization dedicated to the monitoring and prevention of the misusage of biological research. Turns out, she had witnessed one of their cleanup crews in action. Using her resources, it didn't take long to find them. She gave them classified information about what had happened in Raccoon City and the people responsible.

She also informed them who she was and what role she played during the incident. They asked her why she was telling them all of this. Her answer was simple, she wanted out. Surviving the Raccoon City incident was proof enough that she was capable of keeping up with the rest of their, 'top notch' agents. And just like that, she had become one of them, but of course there were trust issues.

Some of the agents were still suspicious of her, but that's because they didn't know her story and they never will. The only person who knew the real reasons for her wanting to join was Morris Grant Wells. Since she joined, she's been proving her trustworthiness by acting as a double agent, pretending to work for Albert Wesker. But since her return from Spain, that pretence was over.

Before she knocked on Wells' office door, she heard him say "Come in." She entered, catching the smell of freshly brewed coffee and wondered how many cups he had drunk by this time of the day. Shutting the door she walked in and sat in the chair facing him. "Congratulations Agent Wong for your success in obtaining Las Plagas." He paused but continued quickly, not allowing her to thank him. "The sample is now in storage and safely contained, well away from the black market." He said, sounding pleased.

"However, as you already know, the IBWR no longer has anyone penetrating Wesker's facilities." He said, though Ada knew that wasn't entirely true. "It will become difficult to predict his next moves. But one thing is certain, he will be searching for your whereabouts. This is not only unsafe for you, but also unsafe for this organization. That is why I'm going to ask you to stand down from your current operation." He said.

Unbelievable, he was he asking her to lay low? "Are you suggesting that I hide?" she asked, not bothering to disguise her annoyance. "If that's how you want to put it, yes." He answered simply. He leaned forward placing one elbow on his desk, "Look, I've done everything I can to tailor to your needs. You are the only agent that does not have a partner and that does not work in teams. I am not going to let you go after Wesker alone. So, I'm giving you two options. You can either stand down or you can continue with a team. Think about it, and then when you have answer, come and see me again."

Ada didn't say anything. Instead she stood up and left. Was she really going to consider working with a team? She found it much more difficult working with others, at least when you're on your own, it is only your own life that you're looking after. When she reached the office that belonged to her, just down the hall, she opened the door and heard the phone ringing. She hesitantly picked it up, "Yes?" she answered.

"Ada! I've been trying to contact you for hours!" the voice frantically spilled out from the other end. A voice Ada recognized as Fredrick Norton's voice, a researcher working for Wesker back at his facility in Europe. "Fredrick, calm down. What is it?" Ada waited for his response, all she could hear were his breaths. "It's Wesker…" more of his huffing and puffing, "…He's not so happy about not getting the parasites. They're more important than I thought. And Jack Krauser… he's not dead."

Impossible, Ada killed him. How did he manage to survive the explosion? Ada continued to listen, "I heard some of the other researchers say that he mentioned your name, and someone else…" he paused again. Someone else? She knew who. Don't say it. "Leon… that was his name." his voice became a whisper. Not a good sign. "I think he's going to send Krauser after him and you." His hushed voice was difficult to hear, "When?" she asked, her voice flat. "I don't know, maybe within a couple of days."

Before Ada could react he continued to speak, his voice becoming more nervous. "Listen Ada, I don't know what Wesker is planning, but it's something big. He has all of his researchers studying old mutagens like the TV-virus and the G-virus. You have to stop him before- I have to go, someone's coming." He stressed, "Wait, Fredrick." She called out but he ignored her. "I'll talk to you again soon." And with that said he hung up.

Ada let out a held breath, time was running out and her worst fears were now confirmed and becoming true. She could no longer stay away from Leon, not unless she wanted him dead. As for Fredrick, unfortunately he was already as good as dead; there would be no second call.

There was no point in thinking about the options Wells had given her, her mind was already set. "Wells," she said, back in his office. "I've made a decision." He nodded. "I've decided to stand down." She announced. "Good, I always knew you were a woman of reason." He said. Ada found that humorous, the old man thought he knew her. She smiled at him slightly, knowing he wouldn't notice the defiance in the act. She turned away and walked out. To her good fortune, Travis Snider came into view, just the person she wanted to see.

She walked up to him, watching the surprise that came across his European face. His stance told Ada he was intimidated by her, which in this situation was a good thing. "Travis" she called out to him, "I need a favor." The surprise in his face fell flat. "Forget it Ada. Every time you ask me for a favor, it either involves you almost getting killed or me getting in trouble." He said in slight English accent. "Though all of that is true, it's never stopped you before." Ada insisted. She could see that the battle was over. "Come with me" she said.

He looked around suspiciously before nodding. Ada resisted the urge to roll her eyes, could he be any more obvious? She led them into her office and she turned to him, waiting for him to shut the door. "Fine, what is it this time?" he asked sighing, crossing his arms over his chest. "I need you to make sure that no one gets assigned to investigate Wesker's laboratory in Europe." She told him, and he opened his mouth to most likely to protest but Ada lifted a finger, "And I need you to make sure I don't get any assignments any time soon."

"Why?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Because, I already have an assignment." She answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're not thinking on going after Wesker are you? You know what he is capable of. It's suicide if you confront him alone." He warned, concern running through his face and voice. "Don't worry." She said, a slight grin touching her perfectly shaped lips, "I wasn't planning on going alone."

Despite what she was told, she had to put a stop to Wesker's plans. But first, she was going to go see the only man she did fear to confront, Leon Kennedy himself. And no one was going to tell her otherwise, like the wind, forever blowing, she went wherever she pleased.


	5. Chapter Four: No Time to Waste

AN: First I would like to say that I appreciate all of your reviews, they truly make my day. I agree that there aren't too many Ada fans, and I'm so glad that I can contribute to the AdaXLeon community. Since I began writing, I have felt very welcomed. Thank you.

I'm sorry to say that there is no Ada or Leon in this chapter, but they will definitely make an appearance in the next chapter :D Hope you still can enjoy this.

Chapter Four: No Time to Waste

IT WAS GETTING HARDER TO CONCENTRATE, the constant buzzing and whispers were gaining up on him again.

_Obey me. I am your creator. I have what you seek…_

His mind was nothing more but a labyrinth filled with dark corners and tall walls. His mind was not his own, another entity resided within him, calling and taunting, fogging his thoughts with layers upon layers of muted ghostly voices. He felt imprisoned in his own mentality; shackled and chained somewhere in the dark abyss that was his mind.

_Find me. I am waiting for you. Call me your Lord…_

"Sir? The subject has reached maximum stability." Albert Wesker turned to glare at the researcher who just had spoken. The poor fool flinched, nearly dropping the clipboard in his hands. Wesker remained silent, however, listening for the voices, but they were gone. He returned his focus to the subject at hand. In less than twenty-four hours, Krauser's body had restored itself, with the help of the mutation of course. Wesker found that information fascinating. "If he has reached a full recovery, then prepare another dose of the Beta-virus." Wesker finally commanded.

"Sir? His body has already been exposed to the mutagen. Injecting another dose may lead to the loss of recollection or further mutation, or the worst case scenario, death." The bold, stupid, researcher inserted. Wesker tilted his head, reading the number tagged onto his white lab coat. "Number one-sixteen?" Wesker coldly called to him. There were too many staff members for Wesker to address them all by their names, and to be perfectly frank, he did not care what their names were. "Yes? Sir?" number one-sixteen responded in return, a look of pure terror masking his face. "Did I ask for your input?" Wesker said, taking a step forward.

"No sir. I apologize. I remember now, my opinion does not matter nor does it exist without your permission." Number one-sixteen said nervously, recalling protocol. "Good." Wesker approved, "Now prepare another dose" he said once again, moving on to monitoring the screens hovering above Krauser's sedated body, though he was sedated, his heart rate was well over being normal. Effects most likely caused by his mutation.

The mutagens were already deeply embedded into Krauser's genetics, transforming him to a different entity, one that could take on greater amounts of stress, and Wesker was going to make sure to test Krauser's limitations, even if it ended up killing him. Wesker watched as the researcher directly injected the deadly and unstable virus into Krauser. Krauser's body immediately reacted to it, sending his limbs into a series of vigorous spasms. His heart rate dramatically increased to the point where any normal human being would be dead.

Suddenly Krauser's eyes shot open. His head tilted back, exposing the massive swelling of vital arteries and veins that surfaced like slithering snakes beneath his skin. He opened his mouth releasing monstrous yells of agony ending in wet gurgles. The three researches that were in the room began to panic when Krauser begun to thrash on the table, his arms and legs confined by metal cuffs.

Wesker stared in pure astonishment as Krauser's body mutated before his eyes. His skin bubbled and rippled with the tightening of muscles, his infected arm pulsating and growing. "Sir, we must stabilize him before he breaks free of the constraints!" Researcher number one-forty-three yelled out. "No. The existing mutagens in his body should naturally absorb and stabilize the newly added dose; therefore, stabilizing it ourselves would be pointless." Wesker answered in return.

All of the researchers stared at him with fear in their eyes, how pathetic. Just like Wesker had predicted, Krauser gradually calmed. "He maintained his current form… how is that possible?" One of the researchers noted, Wesker did not care which one, but he was right. Other, failed, test subjects transformed into monstrous beasts, most likely caused by the dominant G-virus. Yet Krauser managed to maintain his human appearance, his arm being the only exception. Somehow, the virus had managed to adapt to him, isolating in his arm.

After a while, Krauser was completely still, his eyes open but staring at nothing. "Give him another dose of sedatives. If his body resists, you have permission to increase the sedatives to the necessary concentration." Wesker said turning to face the door. "And I want a tissue sample collected from his left arm and sent to my private lab. That will be all." He finished. "Yes sir." All three researchers confirmed in unity. Before Wesker exited the room, he wondered how Krauser would act upon being released after his recovery. He had no time to test his performance to gather any additional data on the matter. Once Krauser was completely awake and recovered, he was going to be released.

______________________________________________________________________________

Walking down the halls, lit by blinding florescent lights, Wesker cut through the illumination like a grim shadow. As he walked, he turned his head looking at all his busy worker bees studying away on old mutagens, hoping to find something that he had missed. But soon, his attention was taken by a rather sweaty looking individual. "Sir. I have the results for experiments 22A and 23A. Unfortunately the Beta virus has proven to be selective; both subjects had to be destroyed."

"Gather new tests subjects and repeat the same procedures." Wesker gave the order and continued his way to the elevator at the end of the hall. Once inside, he used his key-card to enter the restricted levels only accessed by him and his apprentice. The elevator doors opened and revealed his apprentice already waiting for him. "Mr. Wesker," she said, "There has been an unauthorized entrance into the file room. The last passkey used was by researcher number one-sixty-eight" she informed him, her rounded child-like features emotionless. "Give me the name." Wesker said, walking past her and settling into his chair.

The names of traitors surely mattered, "Researcher Norton, Fredrick." His apprentice answered, pausing to tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "There has also been an outside call to an unknown number. The phone used is located in researcher living quarter's section 'A' room number two-sixty-eight, Norton being one of its occupants." Wesker did not like what he was hearing, it seems someone knew how to contact Agent Wong, he had no doubt that is what was going on.

"Bring me researcher number one-sixty-eight." He commanded, watching his apprentice bow her head, her blonde pony tail wrapped around her neck, "Yes Mr. Wesker." She turned around and walked into the elevator that would take her to the upper levels. As Wesker waited, he tapped his fingers on the wooden surface of his desk and began thinking. If he was right, Wong most likely knew about his next moves, and if that was the case, he could not wait for Krauser, he would have to take immediate action.

He picked up the phone sitting on his desk and contacted his elite security team, some of its members being direct associates from Umbrella's old U.B.C.S teams. "Ready for orders sir" The gritty voice answered from the other end. "The elite located in Washington D.C" Wesker said, "Move in." he finished. "Yes sir." The other voice confirmed his command. Problem solved.

Just as Wesker put the phone down, his apprentice walked in, a skinny, overly pale man trailing behind her. "Norton," Wesker called out, his voice lifeless yet conversational at the same time. "A little bird told me that you entered the filing room and called an unknown number without authorization." Wesker stood and nodded toward his apprentice, letting her know to stand aside. "Is this information correct?" he asked, though his entire interrogation was a taunt.

Norton's sweat gleamed off of his forehead, and his hands nervously gripped his lab coat. "Yes sir, that is correct." Wesker walked over to him, slowly and carefully, with his eyes burning through the darkness of his glasses. "Did you leak classified information to someone… someone like, Ada Wong…perhaps?" he asked, beginning to circle around Norton's stiff body. "I'm… I'm not going to say sir." He bravely answered. Wesker stalked Norton the way a predator stalked its prey.

"Not going to say?" Wesker repeated. Norton beginning to tremble, squeezed his eyes shut. "Very well, you leave me no choice, Norton." Wesker said and stopped circling, standing to face Norton's short and scrawny frame. Behind shut eyes, Norton spoke, "Please…please don't kill me." He pleaded, sweat rolling down the sides of his face, or were they tears? "Who said anything about killing you?" Wesker said, his tone of voice cruel and perfectly cold. "I have something much worse planned for you…"

Somewhere outside the secret facility located in Europe, screams were heard.


	6. Chapter Five: Deadly Encounter

Chapter Five: Deadly Encounter

LEON STEPPED ONTO THE GLOSSY AND POLISHED MARBLED floors within the White House, wearing his perfectly tailored business suit. He didn't care much for the conservative look, casualness was always more of his thing, but since today was a formal visit, the suit was necessary. The suit was pure black, royal blue lining the inner fabric within the jacket, so as he walked, a flash of color was revealed as the flaps of the jacket moved with him.

He walked into the main foyer, its high walls giving away the pure vastness of the White House. He watched as people walked in and out, all busy with their own tasks, his being fairly simple, to turn in his report. He felt uneasy as he stood, a nagging suspicion, that undeniable feeling that someone was watching… He suddenly looked up and saw a familiar face staring down at him from upstairs. Ashley Graham smiled at him, her amber eyes wide enough to be seen from where he stood. Leon slightly smiled back but was interrupted.

"Agent Kennedy, welcome back." Agent Johnson said, standing beside him and tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey, feels good to be back." Leon responded with a grin. "I bet it does. So," he said, looking at the journal in Leon's hand, "Is it a good read?" he asked and Leon lost his grin, "I don't know, but I guess you'll find out." He said, giving Johnson the leather bound journal that he held loosely in his hands. That journal contained his report; it contained the events that would forever burn themselves into his memory, and Johnson joked so easily about it?

Leon allowed himself to relax as he stared at Johnson, knowing he probably didn't mean to offend him. No one knew the pain he felt every time he thought about what he has gone through, and no one knew how heavy it felt to carry around his memories with him. So why should he blame those who didn't understand? "Actually I won't, I'm not authorized to read it." Johnson explained, "I'm just the guy who takes it to the proper authorities." He said while shrugging, "I guess I'll see you later."

Leon nodded and watched Johnson leave, but his attention was quickly turned to a woman that was headed right towards him. She wore a gray pencil skirt, and a cream colored dress shirt that was hidden beneath a matching gray jacket. "Leon, good to see you." His trusty communicator, Ingrid Hunnigan, said, looking up to stare him in the face. "It's good to see you." Leon said in return. "You look tired… not getting enough sleep?" she commented, and Leon smiled, "It's that noticeable huh?" She shook her head with a smile of her own, "Sorry, things still must be hard for you."

"Yeah, you have no idea." Leon answered. Hunnigan continued to stare at him apologetically until she spoke, "There's a briefing going on in conference room number one. The DSS are addressing the Secret Service, you are expected to attend." She informed him, "What time is the briefing?" Leon asked, "It started already." She said, smiling wider. "Then I better get going." He said watching her nod. He made his way up the stairs that would eventually lead him to the conference halls.

The DS agents were from the Bureau of Diplomatic Security, members of the Foreign Service. He wondered why they were briefing the Secret Service though. As he entered the room, he quickly made his way to an empty seat. Looking around, he noticed the briefing had just started. "For those of you not aware of the Bureau of Diplomatic Security, we are dispersed throughout the world, primarily in charge of U.S embassy security. Our duty is to investigate foreign threats and protect the United States from these threats." A man, probably in his late forties, said, addressing the entire room, one of DSS directors perhaps?

"A week ago, the U.S. embassy located in Ottawa, Canada, received a threat of a bioterrorist attack. But because we receive many threats throughout periods of time, most of them being fakes, standard procedure didn't allow us to take immediate action until further investigation was conducted. But in the time of our investigation, we received word that over fifty other U.S embassies also received the same threat."

"This, gentlemen, has become one of the most serious threats we have ever received dealing with biological warfare. The DSS has already contacted the F.B.I as well as the BSAA to be on alert. And now we are asking for the Secret Service to be on standby. This high alert will last for the next several months but until more information is learned please continue with your normal functions. Are there any questions?" he asked, scanning the room full of agents.

"Yes. Do you know what kind of biological weapon the terrorists are threatening with?" Leon asked, standing up to project his voice. "No, but within the black market, we have found increasing traces of the same bio-weapon that caused the Raccoon City incident. This might be the work of the same group of terrorists." Leon sat back down, the T-virus? The images of the dead flashed in his head, and like sharp needles, it hurt him to remember. "If there are no other questions, I will end this briefing with this statement; the information discussed here today is classified and shall remain classified until further notice." No other agents had any questions. No one had anything much to say knowing that the Raccoon City incident could be repeated but in a much larger scale.

Feeling troubled, Leon stood up without saying a word to no one and was the first one out. He felt the eyes of everyone he passed linger over him, but at the moment, he didn't care. Stepping foot in the main foyer, his eyes were set on the exit. "Leon." Someone called out to him, he slowed his pace before stopping and turning around. Hunnigan walked over to him, wearing a curious but concerned look. "Are you ok? Are you in a hurry?" she asked smiling. "No, I just…" Leon sighed, looking down at Hunnigan's short stature, her smile fading, "…I just need to be alone." Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked out. He was heading home.

______________________________________________________________________________

Arriving home, he looked around to see all of his neighbors cars were in their driveways. He smiled to himself, finding the fact that he lived in a perfectly cookie-cutter suburban area, funny. It felt odd always coming home to an ordinary neighborhood, full with civilians living normal lives. But he had to blend in somehow, and living there was his way of doing so.

He stepped out of his car and squinted as the last of the sun's bright rays struck his eyes. As he had been driving home, the day quickly had turned into dusk, and now the clouds, smeared randomly across the sky, displayed an orangey-pinkish hue. Playing with the keys in his hands, he walked onto the sidewalk and followed the pathway that would lead him to his front door. On his way, he looked to his right when called. "Hey Leon." Bill, his next door neighbor waved at him. "Hey." He called back, raising one hand in acknowledgement.

Leon returned to facing his front door, letting Bill continue watering his yard. As the door opened, he entered and immediately felt relaxed. Closing the door behind him, and locking it, he shrugged out of his business jacket and tossed it onto the couch. Dropping his keys on a small table near the door, he walked towards the kitchen and around the corner. Heading up the stairs, he slowly climbed them, feeling pensive and yeah, still a little stiff. As he reached the top, he walked into his bedroom and walked over to his favorite window that overlooked the neighborhood.

Watching as the beautiful and vibrant colors of twilight gave way to the darkness of night, he began reflecting upon his day. The thought of another T-virus outbreak clung to his mind like tight fists. He couldn't help his gut feeling that something horrific was waiting for him when nighttime arrived. Or maybe his gut feeling was just the rumbling of his stomach complaining that it was empty. Leon just noticed he had skipped lunch, too concerned with other matters to even think about food.

He considered changing into his soft cotton pajama pants, rather than walking around with his white long-sleeve dress shirt and suit trousers. But his hunger outweighed his idea of comfort. With that decision made, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. And to his luck, just as his shoes tapped against the tile lining his kitchen floors, someone knocked on the door. The sudden sound surprised Leon, what would a neighbor want at this hour? Passing through the kitchen, he swiped an apple from the counter and headed toward the living room and to the front door.

He expected his neighbors to do normal things that civilians do, predictable. Last time he was unexpectedly visited, it had led to a long and boring conversation about golf tournaments. Fascinating. He lazily shuffled to the door and opened it. Leon almost dropped his apple; the person at the door was no civilian, it was Ada Wong.


	7. Chapter Six: Confessions

AN: I know I must sound like a broken record but I'll say it anyway. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support! I'm sorry to say, however, that the next couple of days will be very busy for me, and most likely I will not be able to write, but I promise to update as soon as possible :) And I'm so sorry for the late update, I was debating whether to shorten this, but I decided not to, so this chapter is just a little longer than usual.

Chapter Six: Confessions

IN THE SURROUNDING DARKNESS, Ada Wong stood there like a vision before his unbelieving eyes. The apple in his hand completely forgotten, and the nagging thoughts that once swirled in his head, utterly vanished. He felt himself fall into a haze, perhaps the only way his mind could protect him from the cruel truth of which she was, the woman in his dreams. And with that in mind, the emptiness he had felt just a day ago began to fill up.

Time slowed then, time so easily lost when the past intertwines with the present. He felt weighed down, his heavy heart beating sourly in his chest; he didn't know whether to be happy or angry to see her. His eyes settled over her slender silhouette, wearing black jeans-that hugged her in all the right places- and a scarlet shirt that loosely draped over her delicate torso. "Are you going to invite me in?" Her light and feminine voice drifted toward him.

Leon's eyes narrowed, his eyes focusing on her face, her familiar green eyes scrutinizing him from where she stood. "Uh…" he snapped out of his grasping reverie. Mentally kicking himself, he answered. "Yeah, sorry. Come in." Though he wasn't sure, he thought he saw a trace of amusement cross her face. He moved aside and let her pass, catching her memorable floral scent that perpetually emitted from her skin, threatening his dormant memories to wake from their slumber.

Closing the door, he switched on the light, knowing darkness would eventually settle in the room, and knowing that this was going to be a very long night. He took a deep and quiet breath before turning around to face her. Ada was already watching him, her expression neutral, and her stance semi-casual, with her arms resting at her sides and her weight shifted onto her left leg while her right leg slightly extended to the side. "Nice place you've got here." she finally said, her voice soft and somewhat breathy.

"Thanks." Leon answered, still not sure what to make of her visit. He watched as one of her perfectly curved eyebrows lifted, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything…" she said, and Leon followed her gaze. He suddenly remembered what he was wearing. His blue tie hung loose around his neck, lazily draping onto his half-tucked dress shirt. He felt a quick rush of warmth flush his entire body, good thing he wasn't prone to blushing. But hey, it could be worse, those pajama pants…

"No," he said, perhaps a little too quickly giving away his slight embarrassment, "I just got home." He answered honestly, and this time for sure seeing amusement glistening in her almond eyes. Wanting to get off of the subject he gestured to the couch, "Have a seat." He offered and she nodded, "Thank you." She said in return and sat down. He walked over and sat on the opposite sofa, placing his unbitten apple over a low mahogany coffee table standing between them. For a moment, they both stared at each other, Leon trying to figure her out. Though her expression never really said much, her eyes always did, and he couldn't shake the feeling that she was nervous, but what would make Ada Wong nervous?

"So I'm guessing this isn't an ordinary visit?" he asked watching as her soft gaze suddenly hardened. "No, this is strictly business." She answered automatically, almost as if she had rehearsed that answer. If she wanted to play all business, then fine, he accepted. "Well if you're here to get your hands on something, I'm sorry to say I have nothing for you to steal this time." He answered, recalling both occasions when she had pointed a gun to his head.

She seemed slightly caught off guard by his response, but sill she wasn't allowing herself to show much more. "Ok, I deserved that." She confessed, her eyes still guarded, "But no, that's not why I'm here." she explained. "I would ask, but I know you have a habit of not answering any of my questions." Leon inserted. He admitted he sounded harsh, but Ada Wong had answers to give him, and if it meant being cold with her to get those answers, he would.

"In this occasion, I will." She lightly offered in her defense. Somewhat taken aback himself, Leon tensed in his seat. "Alright, I'm listening." He said. And for once, Ada seemed uncomfortable, her gaze not completely meeting his, but rather avoiding him. This was very odd behavior on her part, he observed. "I came here to warn you…" she trailed off, her delicate features becoming pensive."…It's not safe for you to stay here. Albert Wesker wants you dead."

"He wants me dead?" Leon repeated. Unbelievable. Leon, unfortunately, knew who Wesker was but he never actually met him, yet he wanted him dead? Before he said anything else, Ada explained. "You were involved both in the Raccoon City incident and then recently in the plague that occurred in Spain. You know too much." Though Leon sensed that she was telling him the truth, he also knew she wasn't telling him everything. And that is when her sudden unexpected visit became his primary suspicion.

"Did he send you to kill me?" he asked without warning, and as soon as his question left his lips, Ada flinched. A mixture of pain, sadness and anger flickered across her once stoic face, her mask finally broken. Watching the woman usually carved out of stone waver made Leon's jaw clench, seeing her in pain, he realized, hurt him too.

_Like a part of me I can't let go…_

He suddenly realized how true that was, whether Ada liked it or not, six years ago she had given a part of herself to him, and he had desperately accepted it. And now, six years later, as he stared into her eyes subtly tainted green, he realized that he still held on to her, with tight grips and not daring to let go. But before he could in some way comfort her, she softly answered.

"No…" she sighed before continuing, whatever she was about to say, she was surely going through great lengths to do so, "…The truth is, he wants me dead too." Leon shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What? I thought you worked for him?" he quickly asked, confusion once again taking over followed by fear, not for his own life, but for hers. What had she done? She shook her head, her eyes steadily watching him as she explained, "I was acting as a double agent, working for him was only pretence."

"For how long?" Leon asked as soon as the question came to him, no longer thinking about what left his lips, letting his mind be directly connected to his mouth."Long enough." She answered calmly, as if she had never mentioned that they were both on Wesker's black list. Then Leon's mind finally began ticking again regardless of the sudden confessions making his head spin. Just weeks ago when he had encountered her in Spain, she had let him believe that she was working for Wesker.

"So in Spain when I-" she interrupted his question by answering with a nod. "What happened to the parasite sample?" he moved on, that being a very important question. She sat silent for a second, Leon having no doubt that she was wondering whether to give him an answer or not. With a slight tilt of the head, she did answer, "I handed it over to my organization." She said with sudden confidence again, perhaps reminding herself that she was the one in charge holding the answers. Leon felt frustrated; things were suddenly much more complicated than he would have liked. A final question lingered in his mind.

"What organization?" he asked, pressing his luck and she shook her head, she wasn't going to answer. She has had enough, and Leon knew he wouldn't be able to budge her anymore, not when her mind was set. He was, however, satisfied with the answers she had given him tonight, for now, but still, what if this organization was worse than Umbrella? What could they possibly want with the parasites? As if she had read his mind, she spoke, "The parasite sample is safe. It will be kept away from falling into the wrong hands…" she paused, a faint smirk tugging at her lips, "trust me." She said easily, holding further secrets that she was not willing to share.

Leon tried not to look like a fool as he pieced everything together. He sorted everything she had just told him in his tired head. He knew three things for sure. One, Wesker was after them both. Two, Ada did not work for him but rather some other organization. And three, this organization was against bio-terrorism? Just like he had predicted, a very long night. He dared to lock gazes with her; it was difficult and easy at the same time to understand what she had just told him. But he couldn't help but to feel strange, he didn't see her the same way, he saw her through different eyes, through a different perspective. And was it safe to say that he admired her more?

"When do you expect Wesker to come after us?" he asked, wondering if she noticed his use of the word 'us.' "I'm not sure exactly, but it's safer to leave as soon as possible, preferably now." She answered, her eyes struggling to tell him something she couldn't say. "Now?" Leon began to protest but she immediately interrupted. "Not only are you in danger, but also all of the people living around you." She stated, and she was right. Without any other protest, he stood up, her eyes continuing to watch him as he did. "If I'm getting out of here now, I think I'll change" He announced, offering her a faint grin. "I'll wait for you here." she replied, and surprisingly enough, she matched his grin with one of her own.

HER EYES FOLLOWED HIM AS HE DISAPPEARED behind the kitchen wall, finally allowing herself to breathe. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, gathering her thoughts and restoring her shields. She hadn't prepared for this; there was no time to do so. She had come dangerously close to not only exposing the organization, but also the feelings she tried so hard to keep locked away. She had finally told him the truth, probably giving away more answered than she would have liked, but how could she not? After all the torment and pain she had caused him, she at least owed him that much. After all, if I weren't for her, he wouldn't be in this mess.

Feeling emotions stir, beginning in her stomach and threatening to consume her whole, she stood up. Perhaps looking around would distract her long enough. His place was comfy, dark and light shades of cream colors were brilliantly paired with shades of blue. She somehow expected something different, a bachelor pad complete with mismatched furniture, trash strewn everywhere and the smell of… She sighed, Leon wasn't like that. His place smelled nice, it smelled of him, clean, woodsy, naturally relaxing, like the smell of sandalwood spice.

As she walked around the edge of the living room, her eyes wondered over many little objects placed here and there until she noticed a framed piece of paper that hung on the wall. It was creased and torn, smudged and wrinkled. Who would frame that? She leaned forward to look at it, reading the letters printed on the piece of withered parchment.

_To Leon S. Kennedy,_

_Congratulations on your assignment to the Raccoon City Police Department. We all look forward to having you as a part of our team and promise to take good care of you._

_Welcome aboard!_

_From all the guys at the R.P.D_

This document came straight out of Raccoon City. Ada's heart became heavy, as if it weren't already hard enough. The ache she had stifled suddenly ignited, overwhelming her with the memories that so easily came back. Leon Kennedy didn't deserve what happened to him that night back in 1998, he was happily welcomed by a police station full of rotting corpses. Her eyes began to water and she cursed herself for not having greater control.

"I actually kept it." Ada fought back a gasp when she heard his voice, low and somber, right beside her. She turned away from him, not wanting to show him her current state. She blinked repeatedly trying to hold in the gathering tears that threatened to leak onto her face. She was grateful that he didn't say anything; he always knew when to stay silent.

That's why she didn't expect to feel the weight of his hand rest on her shoulder. Her eyes widened slightly, taken aback from his sudden contact, his touch sending familiar warmth that flushed her cheeks. Why only around him did she not have as much control? He gently turned her around to face him, his crystalline eyes full with concern as they stared into hers. Looking upon his face, she realized that her dreams hadn't done him any justice; he was much lovelier in person.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Ada was electrically aware of how close he was, and by the look on his face, he did too; were they both testing their limits? Every second seemed to stretch out into a lifetime. His gaze dropped to stare at her lips, and she did the same. How she longed to replenish that weak memory of his lips touching hers, desiring to at least once more taste her forbidden fruit. As if asking for permission, his gaze returned to look her in the eyes, and when she did not protest, he gradually lowered himself to her.

Ada gasped, acting on pure instinct she threw herself onto him, using the force of her entire body to knock his five foot eleven frame onto the ground. Too Late.


	8. Chapter Seven: Hostage

AN: I'm glad to be writing again, hopefully now I can return to my faster updates. I really hope that this chapter goes well after neglecting it for a few days :(

Chapter Seven: Hostage

WINDOWS SHATTERED, SHOWERING THE FLOOR WITH SHARP PIECES OF GLASS, as the sound of gunfire exploded filling the silent night with the sound of a deadly raid. Leon landed hard, his body slamming against the hardwood floor beneath Ada's weight. Her body tensed and he felt her arms wrap around his neck as she used her body to protect him. Sorry, but not this time. Leon used his weight and easily rolled her slender body under his, if anyone was going to get hurt, it was him.

The gunfire ceased, and the sound of Ada's breaths reached his ears, her chest rising and falling against his. He took that moment to slightly lift his body to stare her in the face. "You ok?" he whispered. "Yeah…" she stared at him, alarm and concern saturating her eyes, "…the lights." She murmured. Leon nodded; they had a much better chance of surviving using the darkness as cover.

He moved off of her and stayed low to the ground as he carefully made his way to the light switch by the front door. He was completely aware of the glass that dug into his forearms and palms, but he felt no pain, not yet. Reaching the light switch, he quickly flicked it off. He blinked repeatedly trying to adjust to the sudden darkness as quickly as he could. He knew very well that every second vulnerable allowed a chance at getting killed.

He looked over at Ada who stood against the wall near the entrance to the kitchen. He could fully make out her figure in the darkness, she stood still, listening. He did too. It wasn't long before slow and guarded steps could be heard from somewhere in the kitchen, the footsteps much too heavy to be completely quiet. It would take just a few more steps for the person to reach the unarmed Ada. She turned her attention to him, they needed to think fast. Ada nodded toward something on the floor; it was the apple that he had set on the coffee table that was now inches away from his feet.

Leon picked it up and waited to hear the person take one last step. On cue, he flung the apple across the room, making it thud against the far wall. The sneaky bastard in the kitchen, as cocky as he was, rushed out, sure that he had them cornered. That's when Ada reacted. As soon as he passed her, she kicked the back of his knee, making him fall onto the ground. She snatched the semi-auto riffle strapped onto his shoulder and with the butt of it, hit him in the back of the head with enough force to knock him out cold. She bent down and pulled out a handgun out of the fallen man's leg holster and threw it at Leon. He caught it. They were now both armed.

Leon suddenly ducked as bullets began to rain upon them again, this time the green lasers visible in the darkness. They were everywhere, gunfire coming at them in all directions, aiming at nothing in particular. Leon knew this technique; they were being told that they were surrounded. "There's too many of them." He whispered once the shooting stopped. He watched as Ada moved toward him, her body close to his side, a look of defeat spread across her face as she spoke, "My car's out front." She said in return, her voice low but still reaching his ears.

Leon met her gaze evenly, and he knew there was no turning back now. Without any protest, Leon nodded and they both made a run for it. They quickly made their way outside and across the front lawn, their bodies piercing through the night as they ran. Leon saw an unfamiliar car parked behind his, her car. She made her way to the driver's side; Leon took a spare second to look back at his home, he was leaving it behind and who knows when he'd come back. "Get in!" Ada hissed, reaching to open the passenger door for him. Without hesitation, he got in.

"Seatbelt" she said coolly, her voice all of a sudden transforming into a purr. Leon looked over at her as he reached for his seatbelt strap; her eyes were closed, her hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. As soon as his seatbelt clicked into place, her eyes shot open and she stepped on the gas. The engine, he hadn't heard start, suddenly roared along with the tires that squealed, and they were off, the force of the sudden momentum jerking Leon back in his seat. With no sign of slowing down, she sped through the narrow suburban streets, that luckily for them, where free of other cars.

It didn't take long to reach the main road, Ada expertly swerving to the right onto 6th Street. He had expected her to slow down a bit once they had hit the main street, but her speed maintained, even with the increasing traffic. Small shops, hotel inns, and family owned restaurants lined the outside of the road, places that Leon knew well. A red light greeted them up ahead, along with the stalled traffic, and Leon really hoped she planned to stop. He found himself gripping the seatbelt strap when she didn't. She swerved to the right and sharply turning back to the left, missing the immobile cars by inches.

She ran the red light, leaving behind the car honks and angry shouts. If Wesker's grunts hadn't killed them, a car crash sure would. Was she insane? Arriving at another intersection, she sharply turned left onto New York Ave. Leon immediately noticed that she did know where she was going, she was headed north-west. Traffic became a slur of red and white lights as she only seemed to pick up speed once they reached the wider highway, Balt-Wash Parkway. The parkway road was somewhat empty, and Leon turned to look at Ada, who was still firmly gripping the wheel, her eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"Hey," Leon called out to her; perhaps she was too focused to realize that they were plenty far away from danger, away from the house where the shooting began. She ignored him, "You can slow down now." He continued, trying to gain a reaction. "Get them off of our backs." She said handing him the handgun that he had set on his thigh. Leon took it and focused his vision on the side mirror. Dark shapes appeared behind them, cars, with their headlights turned off, that out of the blue opened fire. Ada swerved, changing directions to avoid being hit.

Leon hadn't noticed them, had she expected them to follow? Letting instinct take over logic, Leon opened the window and turned his body to return fire. Sudden forced gusts of wind made it hard for him to breath, but he held his breath, it was already hard enough to take aim with the car swinging side to side, but he steadied as best as he could, aiming to blow out the tires. He pulled the trigger, and to his seemingly perpetual luck, his shot hit its target.

As soon as the car he had hit fell back, three more cars appeared. "Hold on!" Ada shouted over the sound of the highways winds. She swerved, merging onto the I-83 interstate, heading north. The cars trailing not too far behind, followed. Gripping the cool metal in his hands, Leon took advantage of the other cars proximity by unleashing a few rounds. One shot hit the windshield of the closest car causing it to swerve into the car next to it. Leon watched, annoyed, as both vehicles recovered and continued their pursuit.

Leon turned his body to the left, watching as the third car gained up on them. Ada swung right to avoid being hit but a little too late. The third car managed hit the left tip of the bumper, causing them to swerve out of control into a series of spins. With their speed, the car could have easily flipped over but Ada hadn't stepped on the breaks like most people would have done, instead she turned the wheel with the motion of the spin, allowing them to gradually come to a stop. They were inches away from crashing into the interstate's railing, but thanks to Ada's expert driving, they were alive and the car was still in one piece.

The three cars that had been following them didn't stop, they continued down the highway, disappearing into the darkness. Leon's breaths were heavy, his heart pumping adrenaline-spiked blood throughout his body. He had never been in a car chase like that, to him, it was a scene taken straight out of a movie. He turned to look at Ada, she had finally let go of the wheel, her head resting on her seat. "You've done this before?" he asked, his voice sounding surprisingly smooth to his own ears.

"No" she answered. That answer wasn't exactly what Leon had expected, but at least it sounded like she was being honest. "So what was that all about?" he asked, hoping that a conversation would ease the tension. "Wesker's lapdogs…" she turned to meet his gaze and continued, "you didn't think Wesker would come after us himself did you?" Leon thought about her question, "From what I heard of him, yeah I kind of did." Ada slightly shook her head, "Wesker never does his own dirty work." She informed him.

"You think they'll follow us?" Leon asked, returning his gaze on the darkened road, somehow expecting the three black cars to return. "No, it looked like they were called off" she answered, and she was right. They hadn't even bothered to stop, but then, why go through all that trouble and in the end, vanish? Leon snapped his attention back to Ada when she touched him. Both her hands held his left arm. Though he was looking at her, her eyes were focused on the cuts his arms had suffered from the broken glass. Till now, he had completely forgotten about them.

Her touch sent shivers down his spine. She was being careful, gently inspecting each minor wound on his arm and then focusing on his palm. "We'll have to clean those up, does it hurt?" she asked, sounding sincere. "No" Leon quietly answered, letting her touch sooth him. She fell quiet, her fingertips still holding his palm. "So what now?" he asked, watching as her eyes lifted to meet his. She let go of him, and he actually saw her mentally scold herself, for what? Touching him? She tensed, her eyes becoming guarded. Leon expected the 'robot' now.

"You have to find somewhere to stay." She answered, and like he predicted, she didn't allow any expression to come across her beautiful face. "And what about you?" Leon asked, slightly angry. "I have to do what I have to, return to Wesker and put a stop to whatever he's doing." Though he didn't show it, her sudden distance hurt him. "And what exactly is he doing?" he asked. "I don't know, that's why I have to find out." She said sounding sure. But Leon wasn't going to give up that easily. "I'm going with you." He stated.

"You can't." she said too quickly. "Alright, then I'll just go back and inform the agency and I'll get there anyway .Besides, I'm sure your organization wouldn't mind the help." He said sounding sure himself. "You can't do the either." She responded, sounding strained. "Why so many restrictions?" he asked. "Why are you being so stubborn?" she snapped. Leon let out a laugh, "I could ask you the same thing." Eventually one of them had to give, and Leon wasn't going to give up any time soon.

"You either take me with you, or I go back." As he said this, it dawned on him, "Wait, your organization doesn't know that you're here." He assumed. She let out a sigh of frustration and didn't answer; that was all the proof that he needed that his assumption was right. Why would she sneak behind her own organization? A vibration in his pant pocket interrupted his thoughts. He pulled out his cell phone and the caller-ID said it was Hunnigan. Before he could open it to answer, quick hands snatched it away from him. Leon stared in disbelief as Ada held his cell phone in her hand.

"I at least have to tell them I'm alright." He said reaching for his phone. She moved it away again, "They'll trace the call." She said and it was Leon's turn to sigh, why did this woman have to be so complicated? "How am I going to explain my absence?" he asked, and it was a good question. Leon could see the defeat in her face, just like he had seen earlier, back when they were still in the house. Leon knew for sure, she had caved. "Fine, we'll work together, but as of now… consider yourself my hostage."


	9. Chapter Eight: Orders

Chapter Eight: Orders

WESKER TOOK OFF HIS SUNGLASSES AND FOLDED THEM, placing the glasses over the metal tabletop in front of him. The red pigment in his eyes absorbed too much light, making him highly susceptible to intense illumination, causing him mild discomfort. Although bright lights annoyed him, he needed to take off his glasses for this particular occasion. His pupils automatically narrowed, swiftly adjusting to the intense white light that filled every corner of his study.

"Are you ready for me Mr. Wesker?" his apprentice asked, twirling around in her chair to face him when she spoke. Wesker took hold of the syringe on the tabletop, holding it carefully in his grasp. "Yes." He answered and felt the light vibrations of her steps as she walked over to him. She gently sat beside him, the faint scent of her skin invading his highly sensitive senses. Following the usual routine, Wesker took hold of his apprentice's right arm, extending it outward.

Wesker's eyes settled over her pale skin, bruised from where needles frequently punctured. This sight always reminded him of his past, when his arm was often subject to the pricking of needles. But continuing on with the procedure, he swabbed the inside of her elbow with an alcohol pad, sterilizing that area of her skin. And with one swift movement, the needle burrowed into her arm, her body naturally flinching at the feeling.

Quick swirls of crimson blood flowed through the transparent tube and into a vial. Her blood seemed normal, visually comparable to any other human's blood; however, Wesker knew that his apprentice's blood was far from being ordinary but rather… special. Unique.

_You were always unique. Your disloyalty, however, is unfortunate. I am the only one that can come to your aid._

Wesker tensed, the voice in his head was becoming more frequent, making the hate within him burn ever so brightly. The voice was familiar, old, sick and deluded; it was Ozwell E. Spencer's voice. Ever since his disappearance after the Umbrella Corporation fell, he had begun hearing him in his thoughts. Wesker always knew his mind was never safe; it had been tampered with, as early as when he had first been introduced to the pharmaceutical giant. What had they done to him? Wesker was not entirely sure, but what he did know was that Spencer would one day pay.

Wesker suddenly lifted his gaze to look into his apprentice's face. She had winced when he had pulled out the needle. Perhaps he had been too absorbed in his thoughts to be careful? "Did I hurt you?" he asked, placing a fresh bandage over her skin. "No." she answered, holding her tender arm but looking into his face when she spoke, like she always did. "This arm has become sensitive." She continued. Wesker did not move his gaze away as he reached for his sunglasses, putting them on with ease. "Then shall I use the other arm next time?" he asked and watched her nod. "Yes, please do so." She answered but was almost interrupted by the phone within the room that began to ring, the annoying sound much too loud. "Would you like me to answer?" she asked, her voice a pleasant monotone. "Yes, please do so." He simply said, giving her answer back to her.

With slight amusement in her eyes, his apprentice stood, and once Wesker sensed she had reached his desk, he lifted a vial filled with her blood, turning it to watch the blood flow freely from one end to the other. He then wondered, what was the flaw in the Beta virus? Was there something missing? The Beta virus was a prototype, an unfinished work with tremendous amounts of potential, and this thought triggered an old memory, memories he struggled to remember but often could not. So when they did come, he welcomed them.

_"You see Albert…William, the Progenitor virus is the door to new life." Albert watched as Spencer held up the vial in his hands, the liquid within it glowing against the bright lights. "With this, humanity has a chance to evolve into a superior race, stronger, faster… but there is one flaw." Spencer paused and moved his attention away from the vial he held in his hands to stare at his two apprentices, William and Albert. "What is this flaw?" Spencer asked them both._

_"Lord Spencer, the virus is uncontrollable." William Birkin answered eagerly, his voice filled with fascination. "No, young boy, the answer is-" he was interrupted, "We have yet to open the door… Lord Spencer." Albert answered, forcing himself to say the last part, his voice lacking the enthusiasm of William's, "Yes my son. We have yet to find the way to truly exploit the true potential that the Progenitor virus holds." Spencer kept his tired eyes fixed on Albert, his face etched with approval._

_"I am telling you both about my research because you two are my brightest of students. No one shall hear of this lesson, yes?" Spencer said, placing the vial along with the others. "Yes Lord Spencer, I will speak of this to no one." William answered, as loyal as a dog. Albert was going to agree but if Spencer was telling the truth about them being his best students, then Albert was surely entitled to know more. "I want to know where the virus was discovered." Albert asked, and William turned to stare at him with wide eyes. It was forbidden to address Spencer without his title of 'Lord' and even more forbidden to ask anything of him. _

_Spencer laughed the way an old sick man would. "Oh! So eager to learn!" He shouted, "My boy, the answer you seek can be found in the heart of where all life began. It can be found in our motherland, just reach out for the sun." Spencer answered, sounding completely lunatic. Albert stared at him, not amused. He was not fond of riddles and surely he was not fond of nonsense. He did not understand, however, why was this virus so important? And what was Spencer hiding from everyone, including from his so called best students? Albert clenched his jaw as he stared at the old man who dared to call himself a Lord, one day, Albert would know all._

"Mr. Wesker?" His apprentice's voice tugged him out of his memories. He remained silent, still pensive. Wesker had not thought of this before, the progenitor virus had led to the creation of the T-virus and the T-virus was the base for other mutagens. Could it be that the Progenitor virus could also lead to the success of completing the Beta-virus? There were a few complications to this proposal. One, the Progenitor virus, along with the research, was lost when Raccoon City was destroyed; and two, the only person who might have any remnants of the Progenitor virus left is Spencer, who has cowardly hid somewhere.

All Wesker possessed were his memories and could it be that this memory was given to him to lead him in the right direction? Spencer had told him to search for the origin of the Progenitor virus where all life had begun. That part of the riddle was simple. Evolution suggested that all human life began in Africa, but the Umbrella Facility located there no longer existed… But reach out for the sun? What had the old man meant by that?

"Is something wrong?" That voice again, and this time Wesker reacted. In one fluid motion, he stood and turned to face his apprentice who was standing next him. "No. What is it?" Wesker answered sounding annoyed, but at least suppressing the revulsion that had begun to form, not wanting to aim his hatred towards his apprentice. "The team located in Washington D.C has withdrawn as you ordered, and they have also confirmed that Leon Kennedy is accompanied by Agent Wong." This news at least was pleasant to hear. "Good. Then everything is going according to plan." Wesker answered.

Ada Wong. He had met the woman a very long time ago. And she was a respectable ally. Free of commitments and most importantly, free of emotions; an empty vessel. Because she was a woman, she had unique skills, in combat and in persuasion, that male soldiers did not, for this reason, it was beneficial for Wesker to keep her around for his use. One of her most important missions, however, ended in an unfortunate way. Her attachment to Leon Kennedy led to her failure and almost to her death. If it were not for Birkin's tissue fragment that she had recovered, Wesker would have gladly put her out of her misery. Now that she has fully betrayed him, it is only necessary to use her weakness against her, and indeed it has worked.

Finishing that thought, he sensed an odd sentiment stirring from outside the room. "It seems that Krauser is awake." He informed his apprentice. "Will you need my assistance?" she asked, folding her hands over her black pencil skirt. "Perhaps it is best that you stay here. The effects that the Beta virus had on Krauser are still unknown, it may be unsafe." He explained and watched her nod. "There is one thing you can do for me, however. I want you to get any information regarding the Umbrella facility located in Africa. I also want a list of any qualifying pharmaceutical companies located there as well." "Yes Mr. Wesker" she complied. And with that, Wesker walked into the elevator.

______________________________________________________________________________

"If you don't let me the hell out of here, I will break-" Wesker entered the room and cleared his throat, all attention moved to his dark figure standing at the door. The researchers were having trouble maintaining Krauser, no surprise there. Wesker walked over to where Krauser lay and purposely looked down upon him. "Good to see you alive and well… Krauser" Wesker spoke down to him, taunting by faintly imitating relief and intentionally not doing a good job at it.

"You, what the hell did you do to me?" He spoke, his voice still raspy. He strained his head to look over his body, his skin almost translucent, revealing all the bubbling blue and green colored veins and arteries that stemmed beneath. "That is none of your concern." As Wesker said this, Krauser turned his milky eyes to stare up at him. His face just as pale and drained of any pigment, most likely caused by the massive doses of the Beta virus. Wesker realized then that Krauser was no miracle, he was nothing special; if anything, this man was a ticking time bomb. Still the data that he could provide would be useful.

"None of my concern?" Krauser began but Wesker interrupted, he had no time for his whining. "You should be appreciative. I have given you great amounts of power." Wesker said, taking a few steps back. "Break out of the constraints." Wesker ordered. And Krauser hesitated before obeying. Good, he still knew who was in command and that benefited him more than he knew. Krauser lifted his arms, and with ease, the metal cuffs broke as if they had been made out of paper. Krauser seemed surprised at his own strength, perhaps he would have figured his new talents out earlier if it were not for his temper. Completely animalistic.

Breaking the cuffs around his ankles, Krauser's heavily muscled body was finally free. The researchers in the room backed away, moving behind Wesker, as if he would protect them. Krauser took one giant step and closed the distance between him and Wesker. Krauser towered three inches taller than Wesker's six foot frame, and clearly Krauser's attempt at intimidation was pathetic. Wesker tilted his head to look at Krauser's face. "I have kept my end of the bargain, and now it is time for you to do the same." Before Krauser spoke, Wesker continued. "Once you have geared up, you will be dropped into a secluded area where you are to find Kennedy and Agent Wong and capture them, bringing them back to me alive."

"You said I could have my revenge, I want them both dead." Krauser inserted. "It is not your place to be giving orders. Do as I say and perhaps you will have your revenge." Krauser stared down at Wesker, his lips lifted in malice. Wesker grinned, knowing the creature had no other choice but to obey his orders. Krauser straightened up and walked past Wesker, and like a good boy did as he was told. Wesker turned around to watch him walk away.

"Oh and Krauser?" Wesker called from behind him. Krauser stopped but did not turn back to face Wesker. "If you fail to bring them to me, dispose of yourself." And with that, Wesker gave him his last order.


	10. Chapter Nine: Reasons

AN: A bit of a long author's note here. Um, yes, I made Wesker act nicer to his apprentice but in no way is it romantic… The only reason I'm saying this is because there are some Wesker/Sherry fics out there and personally I don't like that pairing.

But anyway, Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! Sorry if this chapter seems a little choppy, even after taking a few things out, it still ended up being a bit long. So I decided to split it into two. Hope it's still enjoyable :D

Chapter Nine: Reasons

AND THERE THEY WERE, SITTING IN A PARKED CAR on the edge of the I-83 interstate after being shot at, while cars on the highway sped passed them and the night around them was consumed by darkness. Leon turned to look at Ada in disbelief, "Hostage?" he repeated, wondering if he had heard her correctly, or had the bursts of gunshots made him deaf? "Yeah, that's right." she answered, perfectly sounding normal, as if taking people hostage was routine for her. When he didn't say anything, she continued, "It's the only way we can work with each other without the Secret Service asking any questions." She explained. "So you're asking me to just disappear for a while?" he asked, still in disbelief. He watched as she slightly shrugged, a light smirk returning to her lips.

Leon couldn't believe he was actually considering the idea. He could easily turn back, but the part that surprised him the most was the fact that he didn't want to go back. As crazy as it seemed, he wanted to stay. "You still have a chance to get out…" she stated, but Leon felt her attempt at letting him go was halfhearted. Did she really want him to stay? With Ada, he really never knew for sure, at times it seemed that she cared, and others it seemed she could care less.

Leon crossed his arms over his chest and said nothing; his way of saying he wasn't going anywhere. Ada started the engine, which quietly came to life, and continued down the interstate, at a much more reasonable speed. They both stayed silent, Leon staring out the window thinking about how easily his day had changed. He remembered waking up late in the morning, and rushing to get to the White House on time. And his memory of the DSS briefing about the threats seemed oddly distant, though it only happened a few hours ago. Could Ada know something about that? He would remind himself to ask her later, he knew that she'd given away enough information tonight and that there was no way he'd get anything else out of her.

He then remembered the moment he opened the door and watched as Ada walked into his life once again, and that's when everything had gone wrong. And now he was on the road to… "Where are you taking me?" he asked, choosing his words carefully to match his situation, he was after all, her hostage. "I'm driving to New York. It should take about five hours to get there." She answered, keeping her gaze focused on the road. Leon took a look at the dashboard, it was seven forty-three, almost two hours have passed since he arrived home, and meaning they'd reach New York past midnight.

"What's in New York?" Leon asked curiously, and feeling like he had the right to know. "My place." She simply answered; however, those two little words gave Leon quite an unexpected reaction. For so long, he'd seen her as an image, one that appeared and disappeared without a trace. Ada was more of a dream than reality, a mysterious and stunning figment of his imagination, seeming distant, untouchable. Until now, as she sat inches away from him, she suddenly seemed more real than ever, and beginning to know more about her felt strange. Maybe it was because everything seemed to be happening so fast, but it wouldn't be the first time. Despite Leon's protests, his memories stubbornly surfaced, forcing him to sit in silence as he watched the events of that dreaded night flash before him like a picture slideshow. He sat quietly, waiting for it to end.

______________________________________________________________________________

Minutes passed but it felt like hours as the road seemed to stretch on forever, but to their luck, the interstate was oddly empty, except for a few cars that passed here and there. Although darkness had heavily settled, Leon could still make out the plain and flat terrain that the interstate cut through. Leon's eyes settled over the shadowy scenery, though there wasn't much to look at, it was still something to do. He heavily leaned against his seat; he was both physically and mentally exhausted. His limbs felt heavy, and his eye lids appeared to be carrying weights. His eyes stung from staying open, and slowly his vision blurred, but there was no way in hell he was going to allow himself to fall sleep, not when Ada Wong sat beside him, the energy of her presence poking at him every time she moved.

"Can you say something?" he finally asked out of the blue, feeling frustrated. The silence that had fallen between them had become excruciatingly uncomfortable and it was getting harder to stay awake. Ada turned to look at him, her stare filled with slight surprise but yet extremely intense. Leon often wondered if she was aware of how she stared at him, with fire burning in her eyes. Had he done something wrong? Whenever she gave him that stare, he always looked away, perhaps fearing rejection? Of course as he turned to look out his window again, moving away from her petrifying gaze, he played it cool; there was no sense in letting her know he was sweating it.

"I just want to hear your voice." He added but immediately regretted it, it came out… wrong. He turned to face her again, daring to see her expression. Her eyes were slightly widened but as his gaze met hers, she quickly turned to focus on the road ahead. Before she had a chance to respond, Leon attempted to clear things up. "I mean, I need you to talk to me so I don't fall asleep." His mind fumbled for the right words, and he mentally sighed, not smooth at all. "Are you sure you want to stay up?" she asked, sounding amused. Had she read him that well? "You look tired…" she trailed off, "Yeah, you're not the first to notice." Leon said, glad that they were at least talking again.

"So, why aren't you sleeping?" she asked, genuinely sounding concerned. Leon reminded himself that Ada was a person, even though she tried hard not to seem like it. Leon thought about her question and he planned to answer honestly, the only way he knew how. "My dreams…" he began, "They've been kind of keeping me up lately." He answered, and though she didn't look at him, he sensed her disturbance. "What have you been dreaming about?" she quickly asked, her voice keeping steady, controlled. Leon stayed quiet for a moment, how should he answer? That he was dreaming about her death?

Possibly analyzing his silence, she answered for him. "Raccoon City" she said quietly, and by the way it left her lips, he knew it was hard for her to remember too. Leon knew that Ada was maybe the only person who truly understood how he felt, and that shared the same haunting memories as he. Maybe that's why he felt the impulse, no, the need to stay close to her. With Ada, he didn't feel so alone. With that comforting thought, Leon unwillingly drifted into his much needed sleep, but at least he knew when he woke, she'd still be there.

______________________________________________________________________________

Between the realm of his dreams and his consciousness of reality, a delicate touch ran down his arm, "Leon" a voice called out to him, soft and somehow distant. "Leon" the voice sounded much louder, and Leon opened his eyes, Ada's voice completely tugging him from his sleep. He forced himself to snap out of his drowsy state as quickly as possible. He hadn't planned on dozing off, but at least he wasn't as tired as before. "We're here." she said quietly.

Leon's eyes explored the new surroundings outside. He had expected a neighborhood, streets and crowded houses. But all he could see was darkness, fields of emptiness. He did see the shape of a rather massive house, more of an estate really, but it was too dark to have a good look at it, but it was the only property there. "So this is your place huh?" he said. "Yeah" she answered lightly. "Surprised you didn't blindfold me on the way over here." Leon teased with a smile. "If you hadn't slept, maybe I would have." She teased right back, humor igniting in her eyes.

Leon glanced over at the digital clock on the dashboard of the car; it was just a little over midnight. "We got here in four." She stated referring to the amount of time it took to get there. "With your driving, I'm not surprised." He said, his previous smile widening, but as soon as Ada smiled back, his faded away. He stared at her, awed by the beauty of the joyful gesture that spread across her face, true and genuine."What?" she asked after a while of his staring, she even sounded mildly self-conscious. "Nothing, it's just that…" Leon paused, "I've never seen you smile like that before." He answered.

Ada's gaze dropped, her smile becoming almost coy as she looked down. Was this the same Ada Wong that he knew? She suddenly looked back up to meet his gaze, "You're not supposed to notice things like that." She lightly scolded him, her smile never fading as she opened the car door and stepped out. Leon lingered inside the car for a bit, trying to decode the strange emotions that sent electric waves throughout his body. Whatever she was making him feel, he liked it.

As soon as he opened the car door, a slight breeze ruffled through his hair. He stepped out, immediately consumed by a strong floral smell; it was the same scent that clung onto Ada. What was it exactly? It smelled like… Lavender. Through the corner of his eye, he watched as Ada climbed a few steps that led to the front door belonging to her house. His eyes traced over the enormous estate, it looked rustic from the outside, majestically placed in the middle of nowhere. A faint light, maybe candle light, glowing from a balcony a few floors up, caught his attention. The light allowed for a glimpse of color to bloom in the darkness, the color coming from crimson drapes that flailed along with the strengthening breeze, her room?

"Are you coming? Or are you planning to stay outside?" Leon heard Ada call to him. He tore his gaze away from the captivating sight and walked over to her. She watched him intently and opened the door as he reached her. She stepped in before him and he followed, letting his eyes take in the spaciousness of the foyer. Inside, it was warm, the room grand with high ceilings and well adorned with luxurious woods and rich shades of red. "Welcome home." She said, being fully casual with him, tilting her head to meet his gaze while standing a few inches beside him.

Without waiting for an answer, she walked past him, and Leon stared after her, not expecting her sudden change in mood. "I'll show you were you'll sleep." She told him, continuing to walk further inside. Leon followed her though the rooms within the house, light being minimal, not all the rooms they walked through were illuminated, but the room they were in now was clearly the kitchen. The counters gleamed slightly, perhaps made out of marble or granite. "Watch your step." Ada softly warned as they reached a flight of stairs. Leon wondered why she would live in a place like this alone, assuming she did live alone.

After another flight of stairs, they reached a long hallway, lined with windows, the moon outside providing most of the light until Ada stopped in front of a door and opened it, leaning in to flip the light switch on, the light spilling out from within the room and into the hallway. "This is it. And the bathroom's right there." She said gesturing to the closed door to the right of the room. Leon didn't turn to look; he kept his eyes on her instead. "Get yourself comfortable and…" she paused, letting her eyes settle over his. Leon didn't know what she saw in his stare but it became clear to him that she was having a rough time looking at him. "Help yourself to whatever you need." She finished. "Thanks." Leon answered, filling his voice with as much gratitude as he could.

She smiled, but not the same way she had earlier, before turning away from him. He watched her walk away, disappearing around a corner. Leon silently sighed, would he ever figure her out? He walked into the bedroom, the color scheme in this room being dark tones of blue. He let himself plop down onto the corner of the bed, staring down at his hands, the small amount of blood on them already clotted. Not a minute passed when he snapped his head up, noticing that Ada had returned, walking into the room with a cloth in hand. Without saying a word, she sat next to him, her weight slightly pressing against the bed as she took hold of his arm.

Leon didn't know how to react, but his body did. His heart quickened, and those strange electrical sensations came back, warming the pit of his stomach; whatever problems she was having with him earlier sure seemed to be gone now. The gauze cloth she held in her hand was slightly moist, and it didn't smell like water, it was most likely antibacterial. Leon allowed her to have complete control over his hand, liking the way her touched made him feel. It relaxed him, soothed him in a way no one else could. She was quiet, and he wasn't about to say anything, fearing that she'd become distant again.

Letting her clean his wounds, it reminded him of all the other times he'd depended on her. He wondered why she always went out of her way to help him. Now that he thought about it, Ada had been his only cover and backup both in Raccoon City and in Spain. But why did she do it? "Why are you helping me?" he quietly asked, and she stopped her tending to look at him. She revealed her saddened eyes, and it felt like a slap to his face. He hated seeing any woman sad, but when it was her, it was hardly bearable. But he saw that she was thinking about it and she answered. "Because…" she began, "it's my fault you're in this mess." She responded honestly.

"How is it your fault?" He asked, not agreeing with her at all. "Every time I'm around you, you get involved in things that you shouldn't." she explained. Was this what was bothering her? "Really? I always thought that I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He added, attempting to cheer her up and lighten the mood. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him, not buying into his attempt at easing her. Leon sighed too, "Why does it always have to be this way with you?" he asked, not covering up the frustration in his voice. "What are you talking about?" she quickly responded, slightly shaking her head.

"You're always blaming yourself for things you have no control over. It's no one's fault." as his words sunk in, he could see her considering what he had said. She stood up and nodded at him, offering him a faint smile, but when he stared into her eyes, she was different, as if she weren't really there. Maybe he should learn to keep his mouth shut, maybe then she'd stick around longer.

As she prepared to leave him, he could tell she still didn't believe in what he said, she still thought it was her fault, and Leon wondered if he'd ever make her think otherwise. She began to walk away, but Leon didn't want to leave their conversation on a sour note, he stood, "Ada…" he called out from behind her, feeling strange as he said her name, and she turned to look at him, "For whatever reason you are helping me… thank you." He said, and he felt relieved when her expression lightened. "If you need anything," she spoke, her voice soft, lusciously silky smooth, "I'm right next door."


	11. Chapter Ten: Letting Go

AN: Thanks for the kind reviews that help encourage me to keep on writing :) I appreciate any commentary good or bad. With that said, here's the next chapter :D

Chapter Ten: Letting Go

THE FLICKERING CANDLE LIGHTS SPARKLED LIKE earthbound stars within the room, casting an orangey glow on the warm colored walls. Shadows danced, swaying side to side as cool breezes carrying the scent of lavender slithered in through the balcony opening. Ada watched the haunting scene as she sat on the edge of her lush bed; the silky sheets a comforting welcome. She had undressed in the silence of night, draping on a clean nightgown that clung to her form like a second skin. She was intensely aware of the person who slept in the next room. Even with the heavy walls separating them, Ada still felt his presence lingering over her, watching, waiting…

Ada frowned slightly, her behavior earlier was unacceptable, it was almost pathetic…falling into his gaze over and over again. Each time she rebuilt the wall between them, it became weaker, haggard, undone. Soon there would be no wall, no boundary holding her back, and she feared what would happen then. Perhaps that's why she found it hard to stare him in the eyes, she was afraid of what she'd see in him, or was it that she was afraid of what he'd see in her?

Ada let a sigh escape her lips as she laid herself down onto the sheets, her long legs slightly bending as she turned to lay on her side, a few short strands of dark hair falling over her face. She almost felt like laughing; out of all the things that made her feel like a scared little girl, it had to be him, Leon S. Kennedy. The urge to laugh came to a grand halt; there was nothing comical about the way she felt now. Her heart beat deeply but slowly within her chest, aching, raw and exposed. No matter how hard she tried to distance herself from him, she found herself drifting closer to him instead, like if that made any sense.

Then again, love never made sense… Love? "I still love him…" she murmured with shocking realization, her voice lost to the sounds of the strengthening winds outside. But no, she wasn't realizing her love for him, she was accepting it. And with that thought echoing through her mind and heart, she closed her eyes, and tried very hard to fall asleep; tomorrow, she'd have to face her fears once again, and for the first time, she didn't know what the outcome would be.

LEON COULDN'T SLEEP, EVEN AFTER SWITCHING OFF THE LIGHTS. He didn't feel like sleeping, not when he lingered over the bed, staring off into the darkness, listening to Ada's voice, sultry and seductive, playing over and over again in his head. He scolded himself for letting his mind wonder in that direction, remembering her delicate strokes over his hands and arms. She had been so close, her body warm at his side, her scent surrounding him, fogging his thoughts, and manipulating his senses... Leon couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, regardless of the strangeness of this day; he didn't mind being her captive at all, what man would?

After she had left, Leon had stretched out over the length of the bed fully clothed, wondering if she would come back, but she never did. He had no idea how long he waited, picturing her walking into the room again, but it was when his body reminded him that he was in serious need of a good night's rest, that he actually began feeling sleepy again. Knowing he'd be getting no more unexpected visits from Ada that night, he sat up and lazily reached for the laces of his boots and took them off, setting them on the carpeted floor. He then moved on to his shirt, being accustomed to sleeping bare-chested, he tugged on the cotton fabric and pulled it off setting it aside.

Keeping his cargo pants on, Leon leaned back again, his head resting on the pillows as he folded his arms behind his head. Laying on his back, over the sheeted mattress big enough for two, he stared up at the ceiling until his eyes closed. As soon as they did, the image of Ada's smiling face flashed before him, her lips perfectly curved upwards matching her unguarded eyes. He held on to that little memory, not wanting to let it fade away, and to his relief, he didn't open his eyes again; instead, he allowed the image of Ada to tuck him in as he drifted slowly into his sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

His vision was blurry at first, but as he blinked his way out of his sleepy state, the room became clear. His heart jumpstarted when he remembered where he was. He didn't bother checking the time; all he knew was that it smelled of morning laced with the sweet scent of floral. He sat up, and for once his muscles weren't tense and didn't ache. He actually felt well rested; probably after having the best sleep he's had in weeks.

He had woken before sunrise judging by the muted pallid light that entered through the balcony to the left. He hadn't paid too much attention to the balcony until now, he was curious to see how the outside looked, not having gotten the chance to do so last night. He stood and walked over, his chest feeling the coolness of the morning chill as he reached the stone railing. There was a lot to take in, the view was spectacularly grand.

Vast grassy fields stretched out for miles but consumed by expansive patches of purple shrubs, Lavender. That explained the strong floral aroma that saturated the air. He turned to look to his left and did a double take. He hadn't noticed Ada standing over at the neighboring balcony, the one with the crimson drapes. How long had she been there? She was staring off into the sunless sky, looking completely serene, relaxed.

But of course, it didn't take long for the man in Leon to notice other things too. Like how her snug-fitting nightgown exposed her lusciously long legs, the delicate fabric staying true to her flawless figure, her model-like body standing tall and sturdy. Leon turned his head, forcing himself to look away out of respect, he was taught better than to stare and lust over women. But Leon knew Ada easily flaunted her attractiveness to use it against him. He grinned remembering the little boat ride to the Spanish island, that was proof enough. With that in mind, he dared to take another look but she was gone…

"Beautiful isn't it?" Leon almost jumped at the sound of her voice. She smiled at him faintly, joining him in leaning against the railing. "Yeah" he answered, not sure of what else to say, he was thrown off by her sudden presence. There was something different about her; she didn't seem so tense. "Wondering why I came over?" she asked keeping her eyes on the scenery below. Leon grinned, "Are you a mind reader?" he asked almost playfully, "Are you?" she responded. Leon let out a laugh, and he heard her let out a laugh too, a breathy sound that escaped her lips.

"Alright, so why did you come over?" he asked playing along. Her eyes returned to look over the open fields, "Views are always better with company." She replied sounding at ease. "And do you get a lot of company here?" he asked. She stayed silent for a moment before she shook her head with a smile tugging at her lips, "Actually, you're the first person to ever visit." She confessed lightheartedly and Leon thought about it before responding. "Not quite, technically I'm not visiting. I'm being held hostage remember?" They both smiled at each other before it turned into careless laughter, the sound of her laughing reminding him of the sound of wind chimes.

But after their laughter faded, Leon lightly cleared his throat and felt butterflies in his stomach begin to flutter. "But maybe when this is all over… I can really visit?" He asked, and watched as her softened eyes met his. "Mm…" she turned her body toward him, no longer leaning against the railing, "…I think I'd like that." She answered with a slight tilt of the head. Leon felt relieved, but he tensed when her eyes lowered to stare at the scar below his shoulder, the scar left by the bullet that wounded him but would have killed her. He should have put on his shirt…

She looked up at him again, and as he stared into her glistening eyes, he could see the battles that went on inside her. She was restricting herself, doubting herself, and all Leon wished for was to somehow tell her it was alright, and to let go. He wanted to tell her that, with her presence, he didn't feel so alone. Her hand slightly lifted, and Leon stood absolutely still, he knew that when she was ready, she would let go, and she'd come to him just like she always did, and he would be waiting.

Her fingers stretched out to touch his face but she curled them in hesitation. Come on. Her arm stretched out again and Leon closed his eyes once he felt her feathery touch on his skin. His lips parted to let out a quiet sigh once he felt her entire palm rest on his cheek. Her touch ignited a fire within him, warming him up from the inside out. Her delicate touch then moved across his cheek and down the side of his neck where it stayed, making his heart beat roughly against his chest.

He opened his eyes to see her glow in the first light of dawn, and she was beautiful. Her creamy skin radiated, shimmered beneath the strengthening rays of golden sunlight. And staring into her eyes, colored gray with flecks of emerald green, nothing mattered and time no longer existed. He was sure he wasn't in a dream, but if he were, he'd remind himself never to wake.

ADA WAS ABSOLUTELY AND UTTERLY TERRIFIED. What was she doing? Inside, a swirl of emotions overwhelmed her, and she could no longer restrain them, and the truth was, she didn't want to. She was tired of running, tired of being so distant, and tired of being alone. Her hand lingered over his skin that seemed to burn beneath her fingertips, and she was surprised that her hand was steady because inside she was trembling. Ada slowly slid her hand down to his hard muscled chest and marveled at the feeling of his skin, it felt like sun warmed satin draped over marble, perfectly sculpted.

Ada allowed the full force of her stare to reach his blue eyes, and she saw the same longing in his. Could it be that she could claim such a man? If she couldn't, she would try. Using her other hand, she reached for him, her arm wrapping around his neck to pull him down towards her. Her heart pounded deeply as she felt him finally touch her, his hands resting on the small of her back, his fingers caressing her through the fabric of her gown. Every touch sent waves of sensations through her body draining her of her strength. And in the silence of the day, and beneath the blessing of the sun, their lips touched.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Breaking the Rules

AN: After so long, I'm finally updating this. This story went into an unexpected hiatus, but I never imagined it would take so long. I'm terribly sorry for that. If you'd like more information visit my page :)

This chapter is a continuation of chapter 10, so perhaps it's not a bad idea to read that chapter first! And a million thanks to everyone who reviewed this story!

A bit of warning: This chapter contains slightly rated M material- for sexuality, done so respectively.

* * *

Chapter 11: Breaking the Rules

SHIMMERING LIGHT FILTERED THROUGH THE OPEN windows, the room lit only by the brightening sun outside. Dark eyes flecked with green met with a light blue gaze that stared back with a careful intensity that could only match what began rising within herself. All nagging thoughts aside, Ada Wong had every intention in continuing what had started outside on the balcony. With one kiss, the wall she had tried to keep up between them came crashing down, and for once she wasn't trying to pick up the pieces.

Ada turned her head to stare at her bare shoulder, watching as her fingertips gradually slid beneath one thin velvet strap of her gown slowly sliding it off of her shoulder and doing the same to the other. She closed her eyes feeling the soft fabric fall away from her body, the feeling of her own hands on herself melting away any lingering hesitation.

She slowly lifted her gaze and watched Leon's lips part at the sight of her, his eyes drinking in the visual of her nearly naked body. Taking a step toward him she allowed her hands to reach out to him, the luxury of taking what she wanted was a sensation of freedom that bloomed with her every unguarded action- this is what she needed.

Trailing her fingertips across his shoulder blades, she held him to her. Muscle moved beneath her palms as he wrapped his arms around her in a full embrace. The tip of his nose brushed along her neck, lips parting, low breaths warming her flesh. She closed her eyes naturally leaning into him and she realized she has never felt protected in someone else's arms. The feeling was completely foreign but strangely satisfying. Desire pooled deep within her core, rippling in familiar waves throughout her body and it began to drip primal need.

Her hands traveled along the contours of his spine, his breath hitched at her throat. Their embrace loosened as they stood to stare at one another; Leon's lips just hovering over hers, grazing, touching until opening just enough to take her lower lip into his mouth in a full kiss. His fingers twined into her hair before resting at her neck and traveled down, fingers clinging onto black lace resting over her defined hips.

She lifted a leg, his hand catching her thigh before his fingers dug into her flesh lifting her off the ground and onto him. Suddenly they were moving, her weight effortless in his arms, and Ada wrapped herself around him not letting go, not even when her back met the sudden caress of silken sheets. His weight pressed her into the pillows, his lips suddenly urgent over her tender throat, her body tingling with sensitivity.

Control slithered out of her hands like sand running through open fingers, her limbs suddenly weakening after every tender kiss. She finally opened her eyes, breath caught in her throat as she stared up at Leon, a deep blue gaze somehow saturated with lust- lust for her, and the thought alone fueled the fire that burned low in her belly.

Arching her back, Ada allowed Leon's fingers to pluck at the lacey fabric at her waist, his thumbs tauntingly grazing down the length of her long legs, fabric slipping, pulled further and further away until allowed to drop to the carpeted floor. Freed from the last scrap of clothing, her body ached for his returned touch, a soft murmur of blissful content escaping her lips and it lingered in the room, floated along with the wind.

Nearing the edge of her own limitations, her hands grabbed at the fabric of his pants. Leon's movements stopped as he lifted himself. Ada's gaze fell over his body, traveling from his handsome face lost to desire to his sculpted chest contoured by the room's shadows, and then lingered over his hands that steadily worked on the final clasp of his pants.

Her lips parted in anticipation, her heart dancing to a wild and primal song hard and fast within her chest. The sight of him stole the very last breath she held, her senses entering a haze, a swirl of blurred colors, pale white light, floral scents spiked with traces of sandalwood and the lingering taste of Leon's lips.

Their gazes locked, and she realized he was asking for her permission even after all of this. She decided to answer his silent stare with an encouraging kiss, never once closing her eyes. She wanted to get lost in that blue gaze, and this time nothing was stopping her from falling into the depths of his eyes over and over and over again- that she promised.

BLUE DRAPES FLAPPED IN THE WIND bringing with it the relaxing scent of lavender. Leon focused on Ada's gentle sighs that skimmed along the edges of his heated skin as she breathed long and unsteady breaths each one cut short as he moved, her body relaxing beneath his weight in tantalizing submission. With one beckoning stare she had managed to get beneath his skin, into his head and awaken a hunger that lay dormant for so long-too long, and it was time to make up for it, no matter how long it took he was going to take this slow.

He ran his hands along the delicate curves of her body, marveled at her pale skin, satin-smooth to the touch that slightly gleamed in the morning light- she was beautiful in every sense of the word, and perhaps just for now she was real and for the moment- his. Leon grasped onto that thought as he lowered himself to press his lips to hers, pouring every ounce of himself into his kiss.

Time seemed to stretch, the rhythm of their movements somehow deliciously hypnotic, taking them both upward into a spiraling realm of sensation, each second getting only closer to a sweet release. Ada's fingers traced aimless lines over his muscled back, fingernails slightly digging and grasping-leaving fiery trails along his skin. Muscles taut, he felt the tension rise, saw it in her darkened gaze, eyes half-lit and stripped raw. And in a moment of complete and undying intimacy, they let go-_together,_ and the feeling poured into his mind like a steady stream of water, both satisfying and soothing.

"Leon…" he heard her voice, a faint whisper rupturing the calm that had settled between them. Six long years had passed, and Ada had been nothing more than a memory, a daydream and he wondered if his feelings for her had always been one-sided.

Brushing strands of hair away from her face, he held her close and imagined that she had been calling out to him all along.

* * *

HEAT BURNED BRIGHT BELOW HER CLOSED lids, half of Ada's face trapped underneath rays of sunlight as she slept. Blinking her eyes open, she lifted her head from the pillows, her vision blurred until focusing on the morning view just past the floor-to-ceiling drapes framing the balcony opening.

She then shifted her gaze over to the clock that sat over the cherry wood night stand, _12:23pm- _not morning she realized but afternoon. Not exactly how she pictured the day beginning, but given the choice she would do it all over again.

The sudden thought of Leon made her want to see him but then she was struck with an unsettling question. If she turned around, would he still be there? Slowly shifting her weight, she rolled to face the other side and caught sight of his body naturally moving as he breathed, still lost in sleep. Ada gave a short sigh of relief; she wasn't quite sure what she had expected to see but as her eyes settled over the dark blue sheets elegantly wrapped around his waist the urge to touch challenged every corner of her regained self-control.

Deciding that she didn't want to wake him- not just yet, she refrained. She had other matters to attend to. Carefully easing herself to the edge of the bed, she swung over both her legs, toes touching the softened texture of carpet. She stood up- or at least attempted to but plopped right back down. She took a moment to quietly laugh; she was completely drained of her strength, limbs as useful as a bowl of jelly. She was suddenly appreciative that Leon was out like a light, but all jokes aside she needed a shower.

* * *

Steam swirled up and over the shower-screen as heated water pitter patted over her skin. For once Ada wasn't thinking, her mind blank and free of planned pretenses- she had to admit it felt odd, but then again she hadn't expected everything to change so suddenly. She wouldn't be able to hide beneath her facades anymore; she had to be completely open with him- and that was easier said than done.

As expected, her moment of pure relaxation came to an end. The reason why Leon was there in the first place reminded her that neither of them was safe- that would remain true for as long as they stayed together. Once again he was caught in the cross fire.

_"You're always blaming yourself for things you have no control over. It's no one's fault."_

His words trailed across her memory, words spoken yesterday- if she could only bring herself to believe him. Ada wasn't a fool, although everything seemed picture perfect at the moment, what could she really hope for? Perhaps a quiet getaway in a world where she and Leon could live happily ever after? Turning off the flow of water she leaned against the tiled wall, grimacing at her very thoughts. No matter how she looked at it a person like her never lived long enough to see a happy ending, but for now she was absolutely fine in testing out yet another new concept- denial.

Taking the time to thoroughly dry off, she slipped into a robe with a satin-white sheen. With a careful smile formed along her lips, she walked back into the bedroom she seldom used- until this morning that is. Leon had shifted in his sleep, his face now facing straight up at the vaulted ceiling, elbows out and hands beneath his head.

Ada inspected his form from the doorway- that position seemed a little odd for sleep. Testing her theory she silently moved towards him. Leaning over the edge of the bed, she towered over him for a closer look and sure enough a faint smile spread across his lips.

"Playing possum?" she lightly taunted, and watched his eyes fly open.

"Not good enough apparently," his sleepy smile curving into a boyish grin as he sat up, chest exposed and sheets pooling onto his lap; Ada lifted a brow- if only he knew how tempting he looked. "It was either that or go looking for you," he added.

"Were you hoping for a game of hide and seek?" Ada asked meanwhile crossing her arms over her chest, surprised at the quick turn their relationship had taken.

"Sounds like it could be fun," he teased just as quickly, moving towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist and Ada grinned. Completely amused, she allowed him to pull her back into the confines of blue sheets. She straddled him, fully aware that she wore absolutely nothing beneath her thin bathrobe, and placed almost playful kisses along that chest of his, his fingers squeezing at her waist.

"You know, I probably just broke a lot of rules." She said in a moment of laughter regarding their morning tousle in bed. She looked down at him to watch his eyes fill with dark humor.

"Since when do you follow rules?" his response was accompanied by his hands that lifted to the edges of her robe, long fingers finding the strap that tied it all together and tugged. Her robe fell open and all traces of humor were replaced with dark and hungry need equally as exciting as that morning had been, but all promises of bliss vanished as the sound of her alarm system being tripped sounded, the high pitch beeping echoing in every room. This alarm was set to sound only if the shield keeping her location from being traced was disabled. Without it they were completely left out in the open.


End file.
